<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mordre la Langue by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329051">Mordre la Langue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian'>NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forbidden Love, Self-Sacrifice, Silence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek a trouvé nécessaire de se mordre la langue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mordre la Langue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/572422">Biting His Tongue</a> by Simply Sarah.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek a trouvé nécessaire de se mordre la langue.</p><p>D’habitude, il le faisait au sens figuré, mais en ce moment il se mordait littéralement la langue. Quoiqu’il fasse mal comme l’enfer, il n’avait pas l’intention de s’arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter.</p><p>C’était la faute de Casey. Elle le tentait à nouveau d’où la raison pour laquelle il se mordait la langue.</p><p>Elle était dans sa chambre depuis une minute, une très longue minute. Elle avait dit beaucoup dans cette minute ; elle a toujours été un bavard rapide.</p><p>Elle avait raison de le faire.</p><p>Elle a dit qu’il avait agi différemment ; il avait été. Il semblait toujours gérer mordre sa langue afin qu’il ne dise pas quelque chose pour se donner, mais il a trouvé beaucoup plus difficile de capteur ses actions ces derniers temps.</p><p>« Dites-moi pourquoi », plaide-t-elle encore avec désespoir.</p><p>Il mordu sa langue plus difficile de sorte que les mots ne glisseraient pas. Il n’a jamais pensé qu’il n’y aurait jamais quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir, mais il ne pouvait pas l’avoir. Il n’y avait pas de contourner ce fait, donc il ne pouvait pas répondre à sa question.</p><p>Il savait qu’elle s’en prendrait, c’est pour ça qu’elle était là maintenant. Il avait glissé ces derniers temps. Il s’était retrouvé autour d’elle plus et avec chaque sourire et chaque froncement de sourcils qu’il se trouvait incapable de résister à certaines choses.</p><p>Il s’est dit que les circonstances les rendaient nécessaires. Il a dû dénoncer le cul d’un entraîneur de football de Lizzie.  Il a dû ruiner sa fête pour qu’elle ne rencontre plus de gars comme l’entraîneur. Il a dû appeler son père pour qu’elle ne continue pas à souffrir à travers une mauvaise relation avec lui.</p><p>Ce qu’il ne pouvait pas justifier si facilement, c’est qu’il n’a pas eu à se laisser passer des occasions de l’insulter. Il n’avait pas à sourire plus juste parce qu’elle était proche. Il n’a pas eu à diminuer l’espace qu’il permettait habituellement d’exister entre eux.</p><p>Il maintenait encore son comportement habituel, mais même pour elle, il est devenu clair que quelque chose était différent.</p><p>Il glissait et il ne pouvait plus l’accepter.</p><p>« Eh bien intello, tout ce changement a vraiment été te déranger, eh ? » Il répondit avec un sourire comme si toutes ses actions avaient été exprès juste pour l’atteindre.</p><p>« Tu es un cul ! » Mord-t-elle venimeux.</p><p>« Et tu es facile à taquiner, Princesse. » Répondit-il à sa forme de sortie à la hâte.</p><p>Il n’était pas inquiet de savoir si oui ou non elle l’a entendu parce qu’il pensait à la façon dont il savait qu’elle avait raison.</p><p>Il était un cul. Il avait toujours été un cul et il n’avait jamais l’habitude de penser que c’était une mauvaise chose. Cependant, afin de garder ses sentiments interdits secrets d’être révélé, il a toujours dû être un cul géant implacable pour elle et il se détestait pour elle.</p><p>À sa grande surprise, dès qu’elle a claqué sa porte fermée, elle est revenue à travers l’air nerveux, mais déterminé.</p><p>Elle regarda l’horloge et dit résolument : « Dans une dizaine de secondes, je dois partir et je vais être parti avec mon père pour le mois prochain, ce que je peux faire à cause de toi. Si tu as quelque chose à ajouter à ta réponse prévisible précédente qui est réellement réel, c’est ta dernière chance. »</p><p>Elle le savait. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’elle attendait exactement de lui de dire, mais elle est revenue et elle plaidait encore et encore, donc elle savait clairement qu’il y avait quelque chose qu’il ne disait pas.</p><p>Même si elle savait ce qu’il voulait dire et par miracle voulait qu’il dis-le et de ne pas l’embarrasser, il ne pouvait toujours pas le faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait pour elle, mais quoi que ce soit, c’était plus grand et plus fort que tout ce qu’il n’avait jamais connu.</p><p>Même qui, dans les circonstances les plus délirantes, même si elle voulait qu’il lui dise ou lui montre exactement ce qu’il avait retenu, il ne pouvait pas. Sa confession détruirait, décevrait et compliquerait tout pour tout le monde.</p><p>Donc, pendant les dix plus longues secondes de sa vie, Derek s’est mordu la langue très forte, assez fort pour qu’il puisse goûter le sang dans sa bouche. Fou ces dix secondes, elle le regarda, suppliant silencieusement avec ses yeux qui semblaient commencer à arroser.</p><p>Il regarda en arrière avec défi parce qu’il devait.</p><p>Elle quitta sa chambre déçue, découragée et écrasée. Pourtant, il n’a pas cessé de se mordre la langue parce qu’elle était encore à distance de hurlement.</p><p>Alors, Derek se tenait dans sa chambre et se retenait. Il s’est mordu la langue parce qu’il s’est toujours mordu la langue et c’était la deuxième chose qu’il commençait à détester pour lui-même.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>